The Storybrooke Files
by MarvelouslyImperfect
Summary: 1996. Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder with the FBI are on their way to solve anther X-File case in Maine, when they accidentally get swept into a strange town that wasn't on the map. Soon they realise the town is a lot more than it seems and its mayor Regina Mills is more than determined to keep her own secret at bay./Sculder/OQ, Robin is a victim of the Dark Curse, Dark!Regina.


**Chapter 1**

"I told Skinner I quit."

"What?" Mulder finally woke up and Scully rolled her eyes. He was sleeping on his desk in their basement, his head was resting on his arms. He rose confused and looked at his partner. "No, you didn't."

When he tried to lie down again, the redhead hit him in the head with the file she held in her hand.

"Mulder! Wake up, we've got a case."

"It's fake." He murmured, not even slightly interested in what she had to say.

"How do you know?" She asked surprised, sitting down and opening the file. The front page immediately made her agree with her partner. "ALIEN ABDUCTION IN MAINE". Scully laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, okay. But that doesn't change the fact that we need to do our job. And Skinner wants a report."

"But whyyyy, mom?" Mulder acted like he was a kid, which put a smirk on Scully's face. He leant back on his chair and started throwing pencils up the roof. She sighed and kept running through the pages, more sure with each turn that what she was looking at was another sociopath, or crazy psychic at best. It was too typical. She read it all, though, and closed with concern.

"Have you seen this already?"

"Yep." Agent Fox answered, one of his pencils bounced off and fell down.

"And... you don't have any theories?" She forwned and put the file away. "It's strange enough you agree with me that there's nothing interesting going on here. Not that I complain."

"This is exactly what you said, Scully. Do you see any reason they assigned it to us? Do you see any supernatural occurance there? They just try to keep us occupied. Again."

"I wound't say that." Scully grabbed the file again and handed one page to Mulder. "This says a man was missing. But further investigation shows that no one really knows where and why, he had no family. There's only his son's testimony from a couple years back."

"And?"

"And..." red-haired agent continued. "He changed it last week. To what he says "alien abduction, badly interpretated by him as a child"."

"I really... don't follow."

"Mulder, I can tell you have read only the abduction file, because that was only interesting part for you. But I think there's a reason Skinner gave it to us and this reason is hidden in the boy's first testimony." She took the file again and started reading. "He said a town called Storybrooke fell from the sky during the night when he was camping with his father and people with supernatural powers took him."

This one worked. Mulder got up immediately, almost falling down of his chair, and took a page out of agent's hand.

"Which..." Scully articulated it very carefully. "is oviously also a fake."

"It may not be." Mulder said, reading. Now it's back to normal, she thought.

"It is. Both are just made up stories, one based on child's imagination, the other is a poor attempt to cover something with the most typical alien abduction story I have ever heard in this bureau, and that's something, Mulder. And, I mean.. Come on, "storybrooke"? It's not even a real name for a town and -"

"They have never found the body."

"I know. What I'm saying is that the very fact that we know it's nothing supernatural makes me hopeful we may actually solve this case."

"Don't get your hopes up." He smiled to her and got up, grabbing his jacket. He has put the file into his mouth to dress up.

"M- Mulder, what are you...?"

"We're going to Maine, gurl, wear something comfy." he half-blurted, half-shouted to her as he left the bureau. Scully was looking at the entrance for a while with an open mouth until a pencil fell from the ceiling and hit her in the head.

* * *

The thick fog in the air was letting them know there were getting closer. Scully let Mulder drive, as she was studying the map. It was starting to get dark so they had to pull over somewhere, the case needed to wait until the morning.

"Are you sure we're gonna find something?"

"At the very least we sleep in the car." Mulder said, looking at the road. "Ahoy, adventure, right?"

"We're not teenagers to derive excitement from sleeping in a car in the middle of the forest, I could use a shower."

They didn't talk for a longer while. The forest on the both sides of the road seemed to have no end.

"You don't actually believe it's aliens, do you?" Scully asked eventually, trying not to show any emotion. Trying not to laugh, that is.

Mulder just shrugged.

"I don't know. It's something. When we hear what the victim's son has to say, I can kindly share my theory with you."

Scully smiled, looking at the window. She noticed a black mercedes outrun them and she frowned. That forest strangely reminder her of Queequeg's death, even though it obviously had nothing to do with the one in which her dog went missing just a couple weeks ago. There was something unusual about it, which of course she would never admit even to herself.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she asked when she noticed her partner decided to speed up.

"This car in front of us." He pointed the black shape that was getting smaller and smaller. "It's the only car that I've seen for hours, it had lights turned off."

"So what? We suddenly have to follow it? We're not the police."

Mulder didn't listen, he got the car closer to the one he was following, but far enough not to be noticed by its driver.

And then the strangest thing happened. The car disappeared. Just like that. A small wave of the air behind it and they were alone on the road again.

"Wha -?"

Mulder just smiled widely which scared the heck out of Scully.

"Mulder, stop. Stop right now!"

Her partner made the car drive even faster and she knew she can do nothing about it. They were literally inches from the place the car dissapeared into and they both held their breath as they crossed the invisible line.

Nothing happened.

Scully released the oxygen of her lungs and quickly looked back to see if the air waved in the same way as a couple seconds before. The other thing caught her attention.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, as clueless as his partner. His adrenaline ruch was slowing down as well as the car, this was not quite what he expected.

"I saw something by the road, I think we finally entered some town." And when she noticed the man's confusion she added: "Town means civilization and civilization means shower. We're staying."

The reached the nearest bulidings in a couple of minutes. But finding a place to sleep was the hardest part. Finally they drove to what seemed to be the main street and stopped the car.

"Is it 8:15 only?" Scully frowned looking at the clock tower, one of the highest buildings in this old fashioned town. The area was very quiet, but a few shops and one restaurant were still open. She didn't wait for the answer, she looked at her own watch. "I guess this clock is broken."

"So is the car."

"What?!" she turned around quickly.

Mulder looked as guilty as a puppy.

"It's probably not made for such a fast driving... But it surely fixable!" He added quickly seeing Scully's face but the redhead just waved her hand.

"Nevermind, we're take care of it later. Now let's go to get some rest." She pointed at the dinner called "Granny's" and walked across the street. It was very quiet, it made her shiver.

The little bell rang when they entered the small building, it seemed quiet at first but then they heard some voices coming from the upstairs.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again!"

"I should've moved to Boston!"

"I'm sorry that me heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!"

The older woman saw the two agents only when the younger one, the peculiary dressed young lady, left the building.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry."

Mulder and Scully just smiled awkwardly in a reply.

"Hello, um, we're looking for rooms to stay?"

"Really?" she asked as if it was something unbelievably new to her that someone actually wants to book a room in her "bed&breakfast". "I mean, of course." She put the glasses on her nose and quickly walked behind the counter. "We have room with great views, the main street, the -?"

"It's okay, it's only for a night anyway." Scully smiled to her.

"No, wait, the car." Mulder said.

"It's okay you can pay up to date." The owner said quickly and started turning the pages in her journal. "What's the name?"

"Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." They intentionally dropped the "agent", there was no need for this woman to get even more nervous.

"Separate rooms?" She made sure, looking at them from behind the glasses.

"Yes." Scully said very quickly as well and Mulder pretended to be offended.

"Perfect." the older woman added, then she turned around to grab a key from the shelf.

The agents gave each other an understanding look. The woman pulled the key ahead.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

Scully immediately dropped the key on the ground in a shock. The womam, thinking it's her fault, dive under the counter and the redhead used that moment to look at her partner and make sure she has no trouble with her ears. Or with her sanity.

"Here you go, room number 12 and 14."

"Thank you." Mulder took the key from woman's hand and dragged Scully upstairs. When they closed the door of the room number 12, he noticed her mouth still didn't close.

"Is this an actual name for a town?!" she finally spoke. Mulder started laughing and she glared at him.

"At least we know now that the boy's story wasn't entirely made up."

"Don't." She stopped him. "I'm gonna take a shower and call Skinner, we're going to be late with our report as always. We'll... think about it tomorrow."

"Let's be honest, Scully, better enjoy your time until we find the body and you have to perform the autopsy. It's only matter of time."

Scully just sighed in a response.

When she left Mulder looked at the clock again but it still wasn't moving.

* * *

Somewhere else in town, in a white expensive mansion, a black-haired woman was holding a shining object. The red heart was pounding in her hand as she waited patiently for her guest. She was sitting by the table and staring at the life she held in her hand, wondering how it could happen again.. How could she be so careless?

Graham didn't knock, he knew he didn't have to. The handsome sheriff wasn't actually aware of what he was doing at all, he was manipulated by the woman.

"Regina." he finally spoke.

She put away the heart to the box and closed it.

"You know why I called you."

"Some people managed to enter the town again. You want me to take care of it?"

Regina stood up and looked at the man with a vile smile.

"I see I didn't have to call you at all. You already know what to do."

"You want me to clean up the mess."

"Not so quick, though. They may be dangerous, someone could start looking for them, and I don't want more trouble."

Sheriff Graham nodded and got closer to her.

"But if they cause any trouble..."

"If they cause trouble we do exactly what we did last time." Regina smiled. "We kill."

* * *

AN: So let me know guys what you think! Are there any Oncers and X-Philes out there? :D


End file.
